Don't leave me hanging
by LillianaWinters
Summary: Isabella Swan has always gotten herself into weird situations. But she's no damsel in distress, she can get herself out of situations and into new ones, and now she's stuck and needs to be saved. BellaXTanya but not really a main feature in story


**Reupload because somehow it screwed up. Disclaimer : Twilight does not belong to me, please don't sue me I am so broke.**

 **It's been a hot minute since I've posted anything. I took down my Hashtag Body Snatching fic because I lost motivation for it and wanted to rewrite it so I apologize to those who were reading/read it. I hopefully will find some motivation (and time) and upload some new chapters but for now here is this fic which came to me randomly along with some other story ideas that I will hopefully expand on in the future.**

 **All mistakes are my own but I hope you guys enjoy this one :)**

Isabella Swan was your average 17 year old girl, who was a bit clumsy and enjoyed her addiction of almond covered chocolates, who just so happened to be friends with some natives who could turn into giant wolves, and her second family who just so happened to be vampires. Yes, the normal average 17 year old girl she was.

But this normal average girl was stuck and confused on how to help herself. She was currently caught between some wood and glass. No, not anything dangerous if she wasn't thinking about the fact that either side of her body was hanging about 4 and a half feet off the ground and she was probably sporting bruises along her body that would slowly show up and causing her more pain at a later date. No, it wasn't that dangerous.

Rewinding to earlier in the day, it was a normal Friday, a normal day at Forks high school. She had gotten through the day normally, sitting with her friends at lunch before getting in her truck and heading home.

It wasn't unusual for the Cullen kids to not be at school on the sunny days, especially with the last minute camping trips when the weather was nice. Their grades were amazing so it's not like the teachers cared since there was nothing they could do, but it made Bella really jealous especially because she wanted to miss school to sleep or chill out. She knew she could probably get away with that on days like today, before the weekend when Charlie was out on a fishing trip, but it was a small town and everyone knew everything. Which meant Charlie would most likely find out.

No she had to go to school, and suffer in silence, especially when the Cullen's were not in school. So on this sunny Friday she should have realized that the Cullen kids would be out, especially because they always checked the weather to make sure, which sounded like a drag if anything. But she didn't think about it because Carlisle was working… she should have known since regardless there was no direct sunlight in the hospital where Carlisle worked.

So why did this matter that the Cullen kids were gone? Because Bella had already planned to spend the weekend at their home, which was more of a glass mansion that anything else nestled in the middle of nowhere among the trees. It led to her changing after school and heading over the mansion that was usually left open for her to come and go, and who is really going to steal from Vampires that could easily prevent it. If anything Alice would see it and prevent it, even if that meant Bella would be stuck locked out and having to crawl through a window or something.

That being said Bella was regretting not changing all of her clothing. She should have shimmed into some shorts to get really comfortable but left her jeans on, along with the belt that Alice had wanted her to wear. The belt she had worn and the belt Alice hadn't seen on her since she wasn't at school. Bella cursed Alice silently in her head now that the belt was her downfall.

Achilles died because someone shot his heel, and now Bella would die because she wore Alice's belt. As she hung on the frame thoughts raced through her mind. All in all she cursed everything while struggling again and knowing she was hopelessly stuck.

Stuck where you might ask? In the bathroom window. For some reason or another when trying to leave the bathroom, the only thing that left was the handle, from the door. As she stared in confusion it quickly turned comical for her when she tried reaching through the hole and only managed to knock the other handle out as it clashed to the ground with 2 simple thuds. _'Really?'_ She whispered to herself in disbelief. She took a deep breath and put the handle down on the counter before looking through and seeing the metal piece in the middle keeping the door locked. She could only stare at the solid wood door that kept her prisoner in the bathroom wondering how these things happened to her.

She stood and was starting to pace the length of the bathroom in thought.

a) She could wait until Esme got home to let her out

b) She could start pounding on the door in hopes anyone would hear her (and in the odd chance someone could, risk the embarrassment of someone other than Esme finding her)

c) Or, she could escape through the window

As she looked to the window behind her she studied it. She could probably get out, head back in, let Esme know about the bathroom later and all would be good. Literally a fool proof plan. She nodded to herself in self-praise before making her way over.

She took a small stool out of the cupboard, to which she had no idea why it was even in the bathroom, placing it near the toilet and climbing on top. She popped the window open which was thankfully quite easy to open and slid up quite a good amount, leaving space for the brunette to slide through as she used all the strength in her arms to pull her up and out.

Her arms shook as she tried to hold her weight through the window, no longer having the support from the stool which she knocked over while trying to boost herself through, and she heard the telltale sounds of things crashing behind her as she kicked and flailed her legs. She had defiantly hit something hard since her toe started to hurt.

She had let her arms rest, hanging by her stomach which was protesting in pain before realizing that this was not the way out. She tried to gently pull herself through and her heart nearly shot through her chest when she lost her grip and slid forward quickly. Her eyes closed waiting for the impact of the ground outside, before realizing she never hit anything.

She thanked her lucky stars for not dying by a broken neck before realizing that she was stuck. She tried to pull herself out more before trying to kick herself back in. No, she was stuck. She then, cursed her lucky stars as she was wedged between the window frame by her hips, which were now starting to hurt, and the belt which somehow held her jeans up, but now held her stuck in the window.

Shaking her body and flailing her limbs did nothing to help her, and only started to cause more aches since she had no control apparently and was hitting everything within reach. She knew the window was small but she was genuinely gutted at the fact that she was actually stuck. Gravity was doing a good job at keep her held down.

"Great, now it'll be even more embarrassing for me, regardless of who finds me." Bella huffed out before trying to find a way to relieve the pain in her midsection. It really hurt more than she knew now that she was stuck. She really wished she had abs of steel to keep her from feeling pain.

"I should have worked my core more." Bella groaned as felt the blood rush to her head from the dropped angle.

Meanwhile Emmett was casually strolling through Home Depot.

"I can't believe you broke the handle, Esme is going to kill you." Rosalie mused while strolling beside him.

"Awe don't say that Rosie, 'sides we all have our own bathrooms, no one uses the one downstairs, I'll replace it before Esme even knows. No one will know about the broken handle downstairs." He grinned happily before steering his wife to the section they needed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes following him as they looked for a similar replacement.

While Bella struggled to not die, and Emmett purchased the new handles, Alice was staring at nothing, eyes glazed over. Jasper was watching her silently while listening to their cousin's talk.

"Bella is stuck out the bathroom window." Amused yet somehow confused looks met her statement before being broken by Kate's voice.

"Sister dear, you truly never have a dull moment with your mate." Kate snickered watching their oldest and coven leader rush to grab her cell phone before dialing the number she knew off by heart, not that she would forget it since their never forgot anything after their turn.

Bella had been trying to somehow get her belt off without dying when her cell phone started to ring. From her back pocket. She immediately brightened up and tried reaching for it before realizing she actually had her cell phone and could have called for help before doing something this stupid. She also came to the realization that she wasn't nearly as flexible as she thought her was, and reaching into her back pocket was harder than when she was just standing.

She chicken winged her arm the best she could to try to stick it back through the window towards her butt, no doubt bruising her elbow off the window frame as she stubbornly tried to push through, ignoring the sweat that ran down the side of her face. She felt the smooth object of the ringing phone trying to hit the answer button without seeing anything, and straining to hear without the phone being on speaker.

As the call connected a frantic strawberry blonde was yelling her name. "Bella? Bella, are you okay? Sweetheart answer me."

"I'm stuck!" She heard before being slightly relieved that she was unharmed.

"Bella, Alice is calling Esme right now, hold on okay?" Tanya tried to reassure the girl before hearing some more yelling, varieties of I'm stuck and help me, realizing the girl couldn't hear her soft reassurances, so she yelled them again to the girl.

Instead of a reply she heard a clatter, assuming the phone had dropped before hearing a pained groan.

"I'm dying!" The cell phone was forgotten as a panicked mate flew out the door leaving behind her coven mates and cousins.

"Yes Esme, Bella is stuck and needs help." Alice conveyed to the worried vampire mom.

"Never a dull moment." Kate said resting her body against the island counter.

"I'm dying!" She whined after the phone slipped out of her hand. Bella was now in even more pain, knowing her phone might be broken somewhere behind her, she prayed it wasn't in the toilet, and knowing that her girlfriend knew she was stuck was embarrassing as well.

Now that her body was still stuck along with one arm behind her, she was even more uncomfortable and the pain was now also in her arm, being stuck behind her back as she wasn't able to force it back out in front of her. And her leg was falling asleep and causing shocks of uncomfortable pain through her body.

Hearing no sound coming from the phone, which she was unsure of its placement, she could only think of one thing.

"I'm going to have the stupidest headstone at my grave."

 _"Here lies Bella Swan, died by getting stuck in a window"_ She mocked herself before trying to relieve some pain off her arm.

Esme was running as fast as she could through the forest, knocking trees out of her path, branches, leaves and dirt flying behind her. Edward and Angela were running fast as well avoiding said objects as they flew. Edward was the fast but taking care of his mate and avoiding trees made him fall behind Esme.

She flashed through the treeline zipping into the house as Edward went around to the back with Angela seeing Bella's abnormally red face, a look of horror and relief on her face.

"Help me!" She yelled after the sound of a breaking door met his ears. Edward watched her one arm and head flail on his side, while Esme watched her youngest flail her legs and one hand which was stuck behind her. If she wasn't in such a panicked state, she may have laughed.

"Edward help me lift her." Esme instructed as he held her by the shoulders, Bella's arm grabbing onto the front of his shirt. Esme lifted the girl by her legs before their maneuvered her back through and onto the bathroom floor as Esme looked over every inch of her daughter for any injuries. She brushed over some areas that were sure to bruise later and focused on making sure she wasn't in pain from all the blood rushing to her head, and the fact that she was holding her stomach while trying to hold her arm and leg at the same time.

"Sweetheart what happened?"

Bella couldn't help her relaxed state and her mind which was finally breaking and letting out all the pent up steam.

"The handle broke and I got stuck out the window!" She cried out in embarrassment, as if the vampires couldn't put two and two together at the human stuck out the window. Angela had brought out the ice pack from the freezer, letting Bella hold it to her pained midsection while Esme brushed the hair from her face.

"We should have Carlisle check you over just in case." Esme mused not happy about the fact that her daughter had been trapped. But held back coos at how cute Bella was.

"It's so embarrassing!" She cried out hiding her face as Esme held her in a loose hug to not cause her more pain from the bruises. Angela and Edward were standing outside the bathroom just in view to not cause her more embarrassment which made no difference to Bella who wasn't losing the red face.

Which is how Emmett and Rosalie found them when they strolled through seeing the damage. Rosalie assessed the now much calmer brunette being held in Esme's arms, a rip in the knee of her jeans, icepack held against her stomach, and hiding her red face. The wide open window with scratches on the wood frame, a knocked over stool along with the toilet paper and air freshener scattered on the ground. Before her eyes finally dragged over the inside handle of the bathroom door on the counter, the outside handle of the bathroom door in the hall just kicked to the side and the door, half hanging on the hinges and the other half laid broken on the floor. She shook her head lightly before turning to Emmett.

"No one will notice the broken handle downstairs." She quoted him before disappearing leaving an enraged Esme to deal with her husband.

"Emmett Cullen!" She heard not even a second later.

When she came out of the garage later she saw Bella was changed into a pair of comfy shorts and a tee, sporting bruises along her legs and arms and another ice pack on her stomach while she watched HGTV, calmly eating a bag of chocolate covered almonds. The mess was cleaned up and knew Emmett had been tasked with buying a brand new door and knew he had to install everything himself before turning to the kitchen where she found Esme. Bella didn't even give her a glance as she walked by, eyes glued to the tv and robotically moving almonds into her mouth.

"Bella's okay?" She asked as Esme nodded her head. "I thought we weren't giving her those chocolate almonds anymore." She asked again watching Esme place the lasagna into the oven to bake.

"She needs the comfort those snacks give." Esme shook her head, she knew she shouldn't have caved and gave her the chocolate but she couldn't help enjoy the smile Bella had on her face when she gave it to her.

The silence in the house was broken by sounds of running as Rosalie calmly opened the door before flashes of strawberry blonde hair flew by her. Pale arms wrapped themselves around the brunette who clutched her almonds to her chest to protect them.

"Bella." Tanya sighed in relief seeing her mate unharmed. "Don't ever scare me like that." She smiled as Bella brought her arms around Tanya.

"This is so embarrassing." Bella whined. Rosalie's phone beep from her pocket as she read the text and smiled.

"Bella." Bella and Tanya both looked to the screen of Rosalie's phone before Bella groaned out.

"I'm never living this down!"

 _Kate Denali_

 _Tell Bella we'll come visit next week and to avoid windows until then. ;)_

Tanya smiled to Rosalie before brushing some hair from Bella's face. Her mate truly never had a dull moment.


End file.
